The present invention relates to an improved structure of step exercising machine which can be collapsed to minimize its storage space when not in use, and which has means to bear the pressure of the player and simultaneously to absorb or lessen shocks.
Various step exercising machines have been disclosed for training the muscles of the legs, and have appeared on the market. These step exercising machines are commonly heavy and difficult to assemble. When assembled, they cannot be collapsed or folded up. Therefore, these step exercising machines need much storage space during their delivery. During the operation, the pressure of the player is directly and completely distributed through the machine base causing the machine base to shake, and therefore the frame structure of the machine base may be damaged easily.